Life with you
by Xerren
Summary: A small company save Nick and Judy. They dont know anyting about the company, and even the police doesn't have any information. They got Jack Savage, who must have to work for this misterious company, and suppose to work with them.
1. Introduce The Droids

"I'm so nervous"

"Wait, you Nick Wilde nervous? What happened with your press conference advices?"

"It's differrent sweetheart…"

"Nick, I'm nervous too, but you're with me, so nothing can go wrong."

"Thanks Jude" with a fast move he pressed his lips to hers. They didn't want to pull away from each other but someone approached them breaking the moment. "Mr Wilde, Miss Judy they're waiting for you…" Nick pulled away from Judy

"Okay, lets do this" They walked out to the stage, and the journalists immediately started to take photos of the two officers. "We want to show you something, something that you never heard." Then Judy started the tape.

" _Someone shoot one…. Officer down….We need help, they shot Clerenc…Officer down, we need assistance….Help we cant take this aghhh"_ She stopped it, and started to speak

"Just in the last month 7 officers have died. That is why we wanted you to come here. We at the ZPD want to protect you, but we also want to protect our officers too."

"This is why we got signed a contract with the ApolloSystems Inc. They've created something really usefull, what can protect you, and us." Nick said. He looked at Judy, and they walked to a paravan, and they pull it away. Underneath it there was a droid. All the journalists just looked at the droid completely shocked. It didn't remind them of any animal they've seen before. It was the same height as Nick, navy blue in colour, with a ZPD and AS logo on its chest and was equipped with a gun on its right side. "We're pleased to show you the NS-68. Let me present it: Standby mode off"

The droid head lifted slowly, and it started to speak, with a deep, noisy sound.

 _Loading system…_

 _Initiate artifical intelligence…_

 _Connecting to server…_

It twiched once and slowly look at Judy and Nick "Officer Wilde, officer Hopps. How may I be of assistance?"

"As you can see these droids are intelligent. The company created these to save our officers. If there is a massive fire fight, these come, and do the job, instead of the officers, or if this required these can save them." Nick said

"Any question?" Judy asked

Then they all began shouting wanting their question answered

 _Is this thing safe? Why do you think its working?_

The questions were gettting to Nick, and he knew it was getting to Judy as well.

He walked to her, and hugged her

"Are you ok, Judy?" He asked

"Yes, I'm fine…" she replied

Then Nick faced to the journalists

"We know it's working because this thing saved our lives…"


	2. A Hard Day 1

chapter 2

4 months ago...

He felt something warm on his cheek.

"Mmmmmm" She heard the fox's moaning, but he was still sleeping... She had to do more.

She started to stroke his ears. 'He is soo cute when he's sleeping' - she giggled a little bit.

"Aw c'mon Nick, it's time" His ears twitched.

"Mmm, Carrots?" He blinked, and started to lick his lips as he always do when he wakes up.

"Morning Nick" She said with a smile as he saw her sit on the couch, where he slept.

Yesterday was the 'movie night monday'. Every monday he sleeps at Judy's place, after they watch one or two movies.

'I could watch her smile for days'. He get up and walked to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Well, we should prepare, it's late and Bogo is gonna kill you, if you late again, remember?"

"Didn't forget, just don't care" They laughed a lot on this. He finished his coffee, then he changed his clothes to the police uniform.

Few minutes later he was waiting for Judy at the door.

"Come on, we're gonna late"

"Okay I'm here, but if you could wake up a little earlier we wouldn't be late..."

"Nah, i need my sleep... And you were the one who said 'I'm not sleepy let's watch another movie', remember?"

"Okay... You won, sly fox"

"See, dumb bunny?"

"Har-har"

She locked her apartment's door.

On they walk to the station, they talked about the two movies, and they tried to figure out why Bogo said, this will be a hard day.

A couple of minutes later, they reached the station.

"Ah, we have 10 minutes before the meeting"

"See Carrots I told you we were on time."

"Okay, okay, but we were late..."

"Nick! Judy!" They turned to the familiar voice, Clawhauser.

"Morning Clawhauser!" Judy smiled, when she noticed the 2 donut in his paws.

"Morning you two! Oh, before i forget, Bogo said he start few minutes earlier because of an important thing."

They looked on each other with a fairly look.

"Okay, thanks Ben!" Nick said while they runned to the ordinary room.

They stopped in front of the door.

"Come on Nick, open it" He slowly opened the door.

"Sorry sir, I'm slept too much..." Nick started to apologize.

"Just sit down Wilde. And you too Hopps."

"Morning Sir" She said quietly.

They walked to the chair, and climbed up.

"So. Remember to the mafia, what we discovered few months ago? We found their headquarter. Today we gonna shut them down." He slowly turned some page in the docket.

"Everybody is in the Tundratown S.W.A.T. Dismissed."

Everybody got up, and started to go for their weapons and kevlar vests.

Nick and Judy picked their equipment up, and got to their car.

"It's serious, please don't joke with this Nick"

"Okay, okay. I know it's serious..." She looked to Nick. He stared out in the window intently.

"Nick are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh, wha- Yes I'm ok."

"Don't lie to me Nick. I know something's wrong." She smiled reassuringly to him. He sighhed.

"I was just wondering... About things."

"What do you mean?" She started to worry. She never saw Nick like this.

"This is our first big and really dangerous case. And what if..." He stopped and swallowed.

"If you get shot? Or me... And what if one of us..." He tried not to cry, really hard.

"Die?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Nick. I promise you I will keep you safe. And if you get hurt, I will get out you."

"Hah, I don't care about myself. I only care about you." He said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'm big bunny, as you said" She giggled, and tried to make Nick happy.

"Haha. But still a dumb bunny. My big dumb bunny" She went red. 'Why he said that? It's so sweet' She thought.

"Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, we are here."

She stopped the car and they get out.

"Judy, come here"

She walked to Nick. When she get close, he suddenly hugged her.

"Promise me, I'm not gonna lose the most important person on my life. I couldn't stand that."

She hugged him back.

"I promise you dumb fox."

He giggled. Then they laughed quietly, for a little bit.

Judy looked up to Nick.

"Come on Nickey, we have to get to Bogo"

He pulled away.

"Okay. You are right. Let's go."

_  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if everything going as I planned, I will upload the second part of this chapter at the weekend :)  
Bye all


	3. A Hard Day 2

They gathered near to the old warehouse entrance. Suddenly a black van stopped next to them. The door opened and a bunny hopped out. He slowly looked around. Nick can see perfectly in the dark, so he saw the bunny. He is wore sunglasses at night, and there was 3 black stripes on both sides of his face. 'Who the fuck is this guy?' he thought. The bunny walked to Bogo and they started to talking. Few minutes later, they turned to the officers.

"Everybody!" Bogo shouted  
"My name is Jack Savage. I work for the Zootopia Secret Agency. We chased this mafia for a while, and my bosses wanted me to come here, and take part of this." Jack said.

"Everybody heard him? He superior in this mission."  
"Yes, sir" everybody nodded.  
"Why are they want this guys to be here?" Nick asked Judy  
"I don't know… But i think he will be helpful. I mean he is a Z.S.A. agent, he has certain skills."  
"Yeah, maybe..." Nick really hated Jack. He knew him, from news. Everytime he did something, the news exploded. And he was here. With his annoying style. He noticed, its doesnt bother Judy.

"Hey, Judy!"  
"Yes Nick?"  
"You know Jack, don't you?"  
"Uh, yes… He was my hero when I was kid, you know..."  
"Uhum. Excuse me Miss Judy. I just heard a bunny take part of this mission, i just wanted to meet with you, before this..." Jack standed in front of them. Nick noticed the way how he looking at Judy. 'No way… He is?!' he thought. Jack grabbed her paw, and kissed it.  
"It's pleasure to meet with you." She went red.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Savage"  
"Please call me Jack." Probably Jack noticed the hateful look, what Nick gave to him.  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr?" Jack pulled out his paw.  
"Wilde. Nick Wilde." He grabbed his paw. Nick pulled closer him.  
"Look, Stripes, don't plan anything with her, do you understanded me?" Jack was scared a little from Nick.  
"Okay, okay, calm down Wilde." Nick let go Jack.  
"I watching you Stripes"  
"Heyy, Nick, uhm please come here a little…. Sorry Mr. Sav- or Jack, I have to speak with my partner." Judy grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him a little farther from Jack.  
"Nick! What was this?!"  
"Judy, I just"  
"Nick, don't start to think about excuses, answer me, what was this, and what did you said to Jack?" He took a deep breath.  
"Nick!" He suddenly hugged her. Without saying anything he just hugged her.  
"I… I don't have excuses. I just want you to be happy." He grabbed her head, and stared in her eyes.  
"Trust me dumb bunny."  
"Nick, you sly fox. Okay… But promise me, you don't do anything like this again, okay?" He nodded.  
"Okay, everybody it's time. The two helicopter is coming, they are here in any minutes, so we have to go in NOW!" Bogo shouted.

Everybody walked to the entrance. Someone grabbed a hammer, and broke the door. Judy and Nick had to go to the west side of the building. It was easy. They heard some shoots from other way, but it seemed they don't get any hostile force…

Nick held his gun, and looked into the sight. The whole place was quiet. Judy, was behind Nick, searching for anybody in their back. It was dark, Judy wore a nightvision, Nick only a yellow glasses. He doesn't needed nightvision due his natural one. He saw something movement, so he yanked his gun to the point. There was nothing. He probably just too stressful, because of Judy. He can't imagine his life without her. 'if it's done, I will tell her...'  
He saw a flash, and a sec later he heard the sound of the shoot. He yanked his gun to the point of flash and shoot. The guy fell down from the floor.  
"Ahhh" He fastly turned to Judy. She was laying on the floor. Some blood flow from her side. He immediately grabbed her, when he heard another shot, near them, There was a little corridor, he rushed in with Judy in his arms. He placed her to the floor.  
"Ah, Nick..."  
"I'm here Jude. Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine."  
"Nick, it's hurt..."  
"Judy" He started while he tried to hold back his tears "I promise you, I will get you out here alive"  
"Nick..." She noticed his tears. 'I can't lose you Judy, you are my life'. He felt how she grab his arm. It was so weak.

/-

The door opened. A white wolf walked in.

"What is it Niko?" The fox, said, while he turned to Nikolav.

"Mr. Sal, we caught something…. From the police signal." He said to the fox.

"Okay, let's play it." Nikolav nodded.  
"HELP! We can't take this…. [static noise] This is Wilde… Ju-...Hopps got shot… We need medical assistance immediately! [crack] Don't worry Carrots i will…."  
"I think we have to start the program, Mr. Sal"  
The fox slowly turned back to the screens. They showed the source of the signal. With heat-marks.  
"Okay. Start it."  
"Roger, Sir."  
"Nikolav to all unites, program started. Destination sent. Bring 2 BB-droid."  
There was a screen. The screensaver was on. This was the text: 'ApolloSystem. We make a better world'.

/-

He dropped the radio.  
"Don't worry Carrots, I will stay with you." He said with a weak smile. He felt how weak is her catching. 'Damn, she is too weak… She lost too much blood. '  
"Nick, bend closer" He slowly laid his head down to her shoulder.  
"My dumb fox..." 'She is? I was right' His head suddenly snapped up. He slowly pressed his nose to her and started to cry with a smile. He touched her face.

"Judy… I..." He whispered.  
"I love you too Nick" She said, while she pressed her lipt to his.  
He made a surprised sound, but few seconds later he relaxed into the kiss. They tried different angles, because of the difference in the size of their muzzle, then they found a good one.  
'Oh my god, it's beautiful… How can be she this perfect?' he thought. He doesn't felt how long was the kiss. Its felt like he is in the heaven.

She opened her eyes. She saw Nick…. and something strange on the floor. There was a red dot. A little red dot. Then another one. And another. She didn't wanted to broke the kiss, but she was scared. She poked Nick, and slowly broke the kiss.  
"Are you okay, Judy?" He asked. She pointed on the floor.  
He noticed the many dots. First he thought they are snipers, but there was too much dot, so it was something else. Her ears twitched.  
"Did you heard something?" She nodded and she pointed up to the roof. It was made from glass. They saw something. A little black thing.  
"A helicopter!" He said. A searching light turned on. Then suddenly the glass roof, broke.  
A rope fell, from the helicopter. They could see how something slide down. He instinctively started to pull his bunny closer, in case of something bad happening.

The thing reached the ground. It was high like a wolf. And it was navy blue, like the police uniform. It was held a gun. It was a robot. When the droid standed up fully, it immediately grabbed his gun.  
"Z.P.D. Police unites located." The droid said to the communicator.  
"Roger." Someone answered from the comms. It was a really noisy sound, Nick hardly understanded. The droid slowly walked forward, and suddenly it got a shot.

"Hostile mode activated." The droid said.  
The droid turned to the source of the bullets and started shooting.

"TC 2-1-2, tay silent, how copy?" Someone asked in the comms.  
"Affirmative, aaand solid copy." The droid responded. They heard the others reports, and some of the ZPD officers.  
"All unites on the ground. Protect the officers!... What the hell is this?!... One officer died, sniper. We need the BBs..."  
They saw how the droid turned to a corridor and then they can't see it anymore, but they still heard the shoots. Then Nikolav and other droids slide down on the rope. Nikolav and a white droid turned to Nick and Judy.  
"Don't worry Officer Wilde, and Officer Judy. My name is Nikolav,II work for a company, named ApolloSystems. We are here to help..." He turned to the white droid. 'Its maybe a doc...' Nick thought  
"Jöjjön, elég rossz állapotban van..." [Come on, she is really in a bad state]. The droid started to speak with a deep, noisy voice:

"Please let me check the injury." The doc said to Nick, who still cuddled with Judy. He slowly released her.  
"Deep wound. We have to operate her…. I give you an anesthetic... You will sleep from this, while the ambulance transfers you to a hospital."  
"Nick, please promise me, you will be with me, when I wake up"  
"I promise you, Judy." He kissed her.  
"Okay let's move." Nikolav said.

Hello everybody, I hope nobody wants to kill, because of Jack Savage, hehe :D I doesnt have enough time, to write so I just finsihed it. I hope it's good, and you gonna like it! Bya


	4. Eyes in the sky

'God, this is so big… What did that said? ' He tried to remember.  
"A24, jup that's it" he remembered what the droid said "4th floor, A24 corridor, door 345". The found the corridor. As he walked he saw some chambers. He stopped and he tried to get a closer look, when the loudspeaker started to speak:

"Dear visitors and patients. We do a little security check in floor 04, 10 minutes later. Please everybody go back to the room, and the visitors please leave floor. Thank you." 'well, shit I have to find that room.' He found another corridor with the room, what he wanted. It was at the end of the corridor. A droid stand next to the door. He walked closer. 'I don't know how these things work, but maybe it in power saving mode?' He suddenly stopped when the droid turned on.  
"Stop. This is a closed area, please leave immediately." The droid stood up in front of him.  
"Hey, do you know who am I?" He asked.  
"You are not registered in my database"  
He grabbed his ID, and showed it to the droid. The droid scanned it with a laser… 'wow, interesting' he thought.  
"There are no Jack Savage in the APS database. Last chance, leave the area."  
"Look, I have to do my job, get out of my way!" He tried to walk towards, but the droid pulled him back.  
"Last chance." He suddenly jumped to the droid's head, but something happened. He just found himself in the droid's hand. The droid held him by his neck.  
"Attack noted. Hostile mode activated." He heard a siren, but he felt so weak… He saw when the droid swing its hand.

"Álj!" [stop!] Someone shouted. His vision become blurry, but he saw the droid's hand stopping in few millimeters from his face.  
"Protocol canceled" The droid dropped him to the ground.  
"Can I help you Mr. Savage?" The droid asked.  
"uhm, kohm, I don't need your help!" Jack shouted to the droid.  
"Calm down everyone!" Jack turned to the source of the sound. It was a white wolf, in suit with sunglasses.  
"Savage! I heard from you. You such an irritating person with your stubbornness. Just try not to confront with the droids" He stood up and started to fix his tie…  
"Don't tell me what to do! By the way who the heck are you?"  
"I'm Nikolav. I working for this company. And if you excuse me, I have other things to do, than carry you like a baby, because of your recklessness." He walked to the droid, and showed his ID.  
"Here, agent. Oh. The doctors said she is stable now." The droid said. Nikolav nodded while he entered the door.  
"Oh I forgot, the number. This is the corridor A25 not the 24. Mr. Sal waiting for you…" The door closed.

"He talked about Judy? Oh I wanted to say Officer Hopps" Jack asked the droid.  
"I don't have any information, what I can share with you. And please leave this area."  
He slowly started to walk back to the main corridor. He found the good door. As he entered he saw a nice white room, with wooden furnitures. He noticed some screens on the wall. In front of the screens a fox stood. He walked in.

"Uhm Mr. Sal, if I'm right?"  
"Please take a seat Mr. Savage." The fox slowly turned to him and put his coffee down to the table.  
"Want some coffee, or something?" Jack shook his head.  
"Okay so let's start. Maybe you want to say something. Maybe you want to thank to us to save your life first." Jack jumped out of the chair.  
"First, how you dare to join to this mission!? Second, how you knew where we are and other classified information?" He shouted. The fox just looked at him calmly, while he said things. He read lot of reports from Jack. From those he hated him. Now he really started to hate him.  
"Calm down Savage. I think we done something good, not something bad. Not like you…"  
"What?" He looked confused to the fox. The fox turned to the screens and started to search for a video.  
"Before our action, one exploratory drone recorded something…" He pressed the play button.

The video was from upper view. There was a cover, and behind it there was 3 officer. The droid recorded the sound too.  
"Heavy 2-1-2 to all unites, mission starts T minus 2 minutes."  
"Roger" They heard the radio. Then Jack:  
"Come on, there is nothing to fear about!"  
"No! There is sniper, I saw him!"  
"Arghhh, there is nothing!" Jack pulled out from the cover the officer. He started to run the next one, but a sniper shot his leg. He fell on the ground. The next shot killed him.

"Think it's enough. So what can you say about this?" The fox asked.  
"I DIDN'T KNEW!" He started to cry.  
"How could I knew if I can trust them, while they are just simple officers!?"  
"Nice Mr. Savage. You killed someone, but you try to cover the fact, this is your fault." He looked to Jack.  
"He was a family man, with two kits. They are alone now, and you say it was his own fault!" The fox slammed his paw to the desk.  
"Well. We can't look away from this. But if you don't want to lose your job, we have something for you." Jack looked up to the fox.  
"There is a job. You probably think you and the others disbanded the mafia. You are wrong. We need to find them, as fast as possible. If you undertake this, we are not gonna show this video to anyone." The fox looked to Jack with a sly grin. He already knew what will be the answer.  
"Okay. Deal. But I warn you, if anything goes wrong I will find a way, how to get you into a prison!" The fox laughed.

"Deal."

Nick was sitting on a chair. Next to him, in a bed, Judy laid. She wore an oxygen mask. The EEG regularly made the normal beep. He held her paw, while his head laid next to his bunny. He was sleeping. After they get out from that building, and they get into this hospital, he didn't left her. He dreamed about her smile, about her laugh. He didn't noticed when the EEG suddenly started to beep little faster.

 _"Life functions are stable. Brain activity 100%"_

Her ears twitched. She noticed the sound, and the fact, that something pressing her arm. She opened her eyes, but immediately closed them, because of the lights. She tried again, but this time really slowly. She could see, the EEG, and a security camera on the ceiling. She slowly turned her head. She noticed Nick still holding her paw. She placed her left paw on his head, and started to stroking his ears. He purred, and smiled, then he opened his eyes.

"Heyy, Nick." She smiled. He immediately jumped to her head and hugged her.  
"Judy…" He quietly started to cry.  
"Nick… I… Can't breathe.." She said it while she laughed. Nick pulled away, but he still held her shoulders. They laughed on this. He started into her eyes deeply.  
"I was worried to death sweetheart"  
"Nick…" She suddenly grabbed his cheek, and kissed him. He made a surprised voice, then he quickly relaxed into the kiss.  
"Judy… I promise you I will never ever leave you"  
"Oh, Nick. You don't have to prove this to me… I promise you too, I'm not gonna leave you in my life." He slowly crawled a little bit more in the bed, to cuddle with her.  
"I love you Nick. " She whispered into his ear.  
"I love you too Judy" He said, then he kissed his favorite bunny.

_  
 **Heyy everyone, I just finished this chapter... The next one gonna be short a little bit, but I promise you will enjoy it ;)**  
 **Just to note: yes there are weird words, because the agents and droids normally speak an unique langauge... [its hungarian for real]**  
 **Bya**


	5. Sweet home

2 week later...

The droid held her paw, as he pulled out the infusion needle.  
"Okay this was the last one. After you check these papers, and pack up, you free to go."  
"Uhm, thanks sir" She automatically thought the droids are men. She didn't really know why.  
"The papers are in the reception." Judy and Nick watched as the droid walking to the door.  
"Have a great day Mr. Wilde. And Miss Hopps… Try to rest as much as you can for the next 1-2 months."

The droid left them. Nick helped Judy to pack. In this 2 weeks, while she was in the hospital, he never left her. He knew two reasons why. First this hospital was very unknown, and the owner is the ApolloSystem. It was full of androids, and some animal who worked here. Second there is no money or anything else, why he would ever left Judy. They finally finished packing up, so they walked to the reception.

"Okay, sign here, here and here" The sheep pointed on the papers. While she signed them, Nick watched the droids. After they arrived here, the company decided to open it to the civilians.  
"Nick" He turned to Judy.  
"Come on,let's eat something" She said with a smile. He grabbed the small bag, and they walked to his car. He opened the door for Judy, and helped her to get in. 'No matter what she saying she has pain…' he thought. He got in, and started the engine.  
"Sooo, what do you want to eat sweetheart?" He asked. Few seconds later he turned to Judy. She was staring out in the window. He placed his paw, in her shoulder, then she suddenly turned to him.  
"Judy? Are you okay?" He looked worried.  
"Yes I just thinking… I think first we have to check my apartment." She smiled.  
"Don't worry, I'm okay." He smiled too.  
"Okay so your apartment." He drive to Judy's apartment.

30 minutes later they arrived. Nick helped out Judy from the car, and then they walked to her apartment.  
"It's late, we have to be quiet to not wake up the neighbors…" She whispered. Nick nodded, while she opened the door. As the lock opened the lights went  
out.  
"Nick?!" He grabbed her paw.  
"Relax I'm here, it's just a blackout" He saw everything. The dark wasn't a problem for him, because foxes can see in the dark. He saw when Judy turn to him  
"I like your glowing eyes." She said with a smile, while she got closer to him. They entered to the apartment. Everything was same as Judy left. Nick turned on the flashlight in his phone..  
"Thanks Nick" Nick walked to the window.  
"I think the power will be back soon, the street lights are working" Few seconds later the power came back.  
"See? I said it will come back" She giggled.

30 minutes later they were sitting in her bed.  
"So do you want to watch a movie?" She asked.  
"Sure, but this time I choose, okay?"  
"Okay, but no horrors!" She looked seriously at Nick. He picked up a CD and placed it in her laptop, then he turned to her.  
"But after this we gonna sleep… You have to rest as much you can, remember?"  
"Yes dad" She said and rolled her eyes. They laughed on this. Nick pressed the play button.  
"Nick! It's my favorite… I thought you didn't like it"  
"Well, after we watched this for 10 times, I think I started to like it." She sat on his lap.

Halfway in the movie, started to stroke her ears, and give kisses on the top of her head. Few seconds later she looked up, and grabbed his jaw, then she kissed him.  
"Nick?"  
"Yes?"  
"Stay with me… For the next few days"  
"Judy… I don't want to left you alone. So I'll stay, my little bunny" He kissed him.  
"Dumb fox"  
After they finished the movie, she closed her laptop. They changed their clothes to pajamas. Nick rolled the sleeping bag to the floor, next to Judy's bed. He hugged his bunny.  
"Good night sweetheart" He said.  
"Good night darling" She gave a good night kiss to him. He turned off the lights, and laid down to his sleeping bag.

A couple of minutes later, Judy said something  
"Nick, are you sleeping?" She whispered.  
"No, not yet" He checked the time. It was 02:34 AM.  
"Uhm…"  
"Judy are you okay?" He asked, and sat up.  
"Yes, I just want to ask… Do you want to… Sleep here… With me?"  
"Well, if it's okay for you" He smiled at her. He crawled up, next to Judy. She was between the wall and Nick. He laid on his side, and cuddled to Judy, and she faced to him. He wrapped his arm around her head. Her head was under his jaw. He noticed, she shivering because of the cold, so he wrapped his tail around waist, and he kissed the top of her head.  
"Is your fox-pillow comfortable enoug?" He laughed.  
"Yes… I like this" She giggled.  
"I love you my big fluffy dumb fox" She hugged him closely.  
"I love you too, my little sly bunny"

Few moments later, they fell asleep in a tight embrance.

 **_  
I hope you like this little floof :D The next one will come sometime in the next week...**


	6. The offer

"Nick Wilde…" He picked up the phone.

"Wilde" he recognized Bogo's voice "There is wolf who wants to talk with you and with Hopps."

"Who is that?" He asked

"He just said, he's working for the ApolloSystems. We're checking now, what's he talking about."

"Ok, I think we can go there."

"Is Hopps okay?"

"Yes, she is okay now. Give us 30 mins"

"Okay." They hanged up.

"Who was it?" Judy walked in and asked.

"Bogo. He want us to go to the station. Someone wants to talk with us"

"Oh. We should go then… You know how is Bogo when he is angry" She laughed  
"Wilde! Paperwork for a month!" They both laughed.

30 minutes later they arrived to the station. They just walked in, but Clawhauser immediately ran to greet Nick and Judy as he noticed them.

"Nick! Judy!"

"Clawhauser!" She smiled.

"How are you guys?"

"I'm okay now. 1 or 2 days and we'll be back at work again, don't we Nick?"

"Uhm… Yes, we will." Nick sighed. he enjoyed this little free time. As they talked, someone interrupted.

"Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, I'm right?." They looked up, for a wolf.

"Yeah… You are the one who want to talk with us?"

"Yes. My name is Nikolav. I working for the ApolloSystems… If I can call it work. The leader of the company wants to talk with you two. I met with Chief Bogo earlier, he said there is no problem."

They went out from the station, and get in a car. In the car, there was a radio, they heard something from it:

"467, target located. Go to Oakwood street, Tundratown."

"Okay, I'm on my way with 468" Nikolav turned the radio off.

An hour later, they stopped in front of a building.

"Here we go… Just follow me, and leave the speech on me, ok?" They nodded.

As they entered the building, a security staff stopped them.

"Sorry sir, this area is locked. You can enter but guests cant."

"Mr. Sal wants to see them. Check it." The guard turned to them, and put his gun away.

"Name?"

"Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps" She answered.

"Mmm. Okay, you two can enter." The guard inserted his card into a scanner, and a door opened.

"Come on." The wolf said. The entered to a long corridor. It was kinda dark, because of the dark blue lights.

"Uhm… Can I ask something?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Depends on what is it."

"How that guard checked us? I mean there was nothing…"

"Oh, you saw his helmet? That plexi is a screen. Basically you can control everything with a helmet like that, you just have to think, and look at something." He answered. Nick and Judy looked on each other. They were wondering where they are.  
They turned to another corridor, this was white. At the end of it, there was a glass wall, and a door. Nikolav pressed a button, and the door opened. It was an office. A fox sat in a chair, back to them. He was watching some screens with informations, like camera feeds.

"Well, I guess the traffic was low. You arrived earlier than I thought." He stood up, and walked to them.

"Mr. Sal. Charmed." He kissed Judy's paw. She blushed from the gesture.

"Judy Hopps. Nice to meet you" She answered. Then the fox turned to Nick.

"You have very good taste in these things, I have to say." he winked.

"Mr. Sal"

"Nicholas Wilde" He grabbed the fox's paw.

"Soo, I think you wondering why I wanted to meet with you two, right?"

"Yes…" She said.

"Take a seat please." They sat down.

"Niko? Please bring this papers to the maintenance droids, okay?"

"Yes sir." He left to room.

"So… I have some interesting things for you two."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Hehehe. Slow down, we have plenty of time." He grabbed a plate. "Grapes, blueberries, I only have these right now. If you want to eat something, just grab some."

"So, as I said" He sat in his chair, and fixed his tie "there are few things about this company, and about you two, oh and don't forget a third person."

"Start with the first?" She asked.

"I didn't offered any chance, but as you wish." He smiled. For Nick it was a little irritating.

"Let's say, I offer a job for you two. Nothing extra, just the leader of a squad. And some bonus, like controlling these droids." A screen turned on, and showed some droids. Police class, maintenance class… Few classes, informations from them, and how they look like in the inside.

"Of course you will be still officers. Just two payment. Extra power. Sometimes a little bit extra danger tho, but the droids can handle everything if you want."

"We can't just decide i-"

"Yes, we accept it." She said. Nick looked at her. He was worried.

"We will talk about this later, okay?" She whimpered to Nick. He nodded.

"Second. I almost forgot. You two are welcome. We saved your lives."  
"OH, yes, I wanted to thank you that!" She said with a smile. She was grateful because that. Nick too.

"So, You know Jack Savage?" As the fox said his name, Nick ears perked up.

"Yes we know. What's with him?" Nick asked.

"Try to avoid Jack, if you can."

"Why?" She asked, with a serious and confused face.

"Because he ki-" The fox couldn't finish his sentence, because an alarm sound started to rang suddenly. He stood up, and walked to the screens.

"Traf center, local cams down. T-10 seconds." They saw a wolf as he looked up into a street camera. Few second later, the screen turned to black, with a "Please stand by" text on it. Another few seconds, and the picture switched to another camera.

Two fox in a car, in Tundratown. They had to find a guy. As they drove, one of them noticed the guys, who they are looking for. The driver stopped the car, and they got out. Luckily they don't really had to talk to understand each other.

"Mr. Savage!" One of them yelled, while the other one grabbed his phone and his radio.

"Traf center, local cams down. T-10 seconds."

"Roger, noted." They looked on each other and nodded. He put the radio back in his suit. Then he did something on his phone. His teammate saw everything in his glasses. It was a special glass, with built in screen. He saw the devices near them, and how they connected. He saw a line between his teammate's phone and the street security camera. Few seconds later a warning appeared on the screen. It said the camera is disconnected. But there was something strange.

"Jack!"

"Sshhh… Look at him. He is probably too drunk to understand anything."

"I'll give it a try" He walked closer, and grabbed Jack's shoulder.

"Huh? What do you want, fox?" Jack turned around. He forced himself not to fell.

"Mr. Sal sent us." His ears perked up. "Just a reminder… You accepted something. Keep yourself to that, else-"

"I don't have anything to do with that damned fox!" He jumped, and hit the fox, who was talking. The fox flied few meters back. He hit his left eye. Jack was surprised, the other fox walked a little backwards and calmly watched what will happen. He knew someone, see everything in the other side of his secret camera. He didn't wanted to cause any other problem. The other fox stood up, holding his paw on his eye. Jack saw, the blood on the fox's paw. He just blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was pressed to the wall. His two arms was held by the wounded fox. Jack tried to get out, but he knew it's hopeless. As he looked up to the fox, he noticed his reflection… In a green thing, in the place where his eye suppose to be. He saw circles moving, and other stuffs, but it was too small to understand what is it. The fox licked his lips.

"I'll hope ya know why we work out of the camera sights." Jack knew a wrong answer and he is dead.  
"I'll need an answer. Are you read or not? 5 seconds."  
"I'mmm… I think I'm ready"  
"Correct answer. You have few days to prepare. No tricks. We know where you are. We know your every step, before you think about doing it."  
"Then why you didn't see my attack?" He smiled.  
"You are lucky, you are drunk. Otherwise you would be dead now." he dropped Jack. The foxes walked back to the black car. In the way, the wounded one picked something up, from the ground with his glasses. He turned back.

"The answer is: you aren't enough dangerous to waste my precious energy on you. I'll keep these systems for serious things, not for a bunny." The foxes laughed, quietly.

"We will see, who is not that dangerous." Jack mumbled, and started to walk home, as the car went away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, i have to learn how to manage my time... School is a time killer, you know?**  
 **I hope you dont mind in this "little" late, sorry :)**  
 **I'll post chapters approx twice a month.**  
 **Enjoy ;)**


End file.
